Twitch
}}Twitch and Vinegar appear in Shantae and the Pirate's Curse and Shantae: Half-Genie Hero. In Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. The first time Shantae meets the two girls they are on vacation on Saliva Island and are upset that there is no pool. Instead they set up their picnic (a giant ham) which Shantae uses to open the Giga Lummox's (a giant dragon-like being napping above the pool) mouth to drool spit into the pool. As Twitch and Vinegar show off their "porcelin baby skin" and "cross the beams" they are able to help Shantae progress further by giving her the Petrify spell. Later in the game, after they finish their vacation, Shantae learns that they work for the Ammo Baron, and finds them fangirl-ing on Bran-Son near Sequin Land Palace. By giving Bran-Son his enchanted blade the girls run back to Ammo Baron in Scuttle Town, intent on revealing Bran-Son's secret identity to his archnemesis. Later, as Bolo has inadvertently sabotaged the Baron's cannon in Scuttle Town, the girls are unable to direct the cannon to face the Palace and impact a large hole into Frostbite Island instead, revealing a hidden dungeon. Twitch & Vinegar's last appearances are in a cutscene during Shantae's battle with the Pirate Master's true form in which they help Shantae, under command by Risky Boots, by firing cannonballs at the Pirate Master's head to finish him off and save Sequin Land; they then appear one last time during the ending, as Shantae gives back Scuttle Town its original appearance, the Ammo Baron's army retreats from the town and the two girls are seemingly left behind. Twitch & Vinegar return in Shantae: Half-Genie Hero, still working for the Ammo Baron. They give Shantae a quest to get them some Gator Steaks in exchange for a race ticket. Shantae later finds out they have been stealing magic carpets under orders of the Ammo Baron, and Twitch & Vinegar fight Shantae in their air assualt vehicles as the Cape Crustacean mid boss. They are later seen again carrying away Ammo Baron after his defeat. Creation The creation of the characters actually dates back to the 1990s, as Matt Bozon revealed in an interview that Twitch's name and design were actually those of Sky. When was developed, he decided to modify the character a bit. Years later, he chose to bring back Twitch as a character for , although he altered her so that she would be split into two characters, Twitch and Vinegar. The Ammo Baron was supposed to introduce them to Shantae by name in the game, but due to a programming error the line took the shaft, and they therefore remained unnamed.Interview: Shantae Co-Creator Matt Bozon Discusses the Series’ Future & Shantae in Super Smash Bros. - TheMarySue.com In a small promotional comic on Matt Bozon's twitter, Matt later joked about this fact; but the release of cards and wallpapers for the Steam version established Twitch's & Vinegar's official names. The quote "Why am I staring at this totally buff gorgeous loser?" attributed to Twitch on the wallpaper allows to ascertain that the girl with the white top is Twitch as she is the one to say this in-game; making the girl with the orange and blue outfit Vinegar. External links Steam Wallpaper that revealed their names: http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/753/345820-Twitch%20%26%20Vinegar Gallery Artwork= Twitch and Vinegar art.png|Twitch on the left and Vinegar on the right. The Ammo Baron girls from the STEAM wallpaper. |-| Screenshots= Twitch and Vinegar STEAM.png|Screenshot of the Steam wallpaper with their names and Twitch 's quote 1421025964880.jpg|Twitch saying her quoted line in her soldier outfit 1421026049098.jpg|Vinegar in her soldier outfit WiiU screenshot TV 01A5F.jpg|Vinegar in her vacation clothes 1420319607084.jpg|Twitch in her vacation clothes 1420320056544.jpg|Vinegar in her swimsuit 1420319974352.jpg|Twitch in her swimsuit |-| Sprites = TwitchCamp LYR1.png|Twitch in her Civilian Outfit Twitch Idle.gif|Twitch's Idle Stance TwitchBikini_Happy_LYR1.png|Twitch Sparkling and Undressing TwitchBikini_LYR1.png|Twitch in her Swimsuit Twitch_Bikini_Idle.gif|Twitch's Idle Stance in her bikini Twitch LYR1.png|Twitch in Uniform Uniform.gif|Twitch's Idle Stance in Uniform VinegarCamp_LYR1.png|Vinegar in her Civilian Outfit VinegarBikini_Happy_LYR1.png|Vinegar Sparkling and Undressing VinegarBikini_LYR1.png|Vinegar in her Swimsuit Vinegar_LYR1.png|Vinegar in Uniform |-| Trivia *In Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, Twitch and Vinegar's swimwear sprites differ from the artwork: **Twitch is seen wearing a red and white, striped bikini in her art, when she sparkles and when she's splashing. However her sprite is seen wearing a solid red bikini. The same is said for Vinegar. She is wearing a blue bikini in her artwork but the bikini in her sprite is not only less detailed, it is purple instead of blue. References Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Ammo Baron's Army Category:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Mid bosses